White lights
by MyLadyDay
Summary: For the Underground Zosan Society Secret Santa 2013, for Nyuu :D Zoro doesn't really like Christmas and all the festivities, but can Sanji change his mind? AU


**The Underground Zosan Society Secret Santa 2013**

**This is for my Nyuu Nyuu ^.^ You're my lucky bastard, sweetie :D Merry Christmas**

The sky was completely clear, leaving a vast amount of stars on display. Despite it being only early evening, the darkness was common for December. Still, if wasn't the early darkness that bothered Zoro; rather, it was current lack of it as well as the lack of silence. He walked through town, surrounded by countless colorful light and decorations that were undoubtedly unnecessary. The streets were too crowded despite the cold weather or the early nightfall and not to mention that it was Christmas Eve. He wasn't a fan of the holidays, far from it, but even he could understand that it was a time to spend with family, not walking around town, shopping for things no one really needs.

To say that he was grumpy would be an understatement; despite him not being too keen on Christmas, Zoro could imagine what would be waiting for him at home. Sanji was so into the holiday stuff, it wasn't even funny anymore. Barely avoiding bumping into the people around him, Zoro made his way home. Even walking home, something he usually enjoyed a lot, made him grumpy. The colorful flashing lights and annoying Christmas music surrounded him no matter where he turned. Still, he tried to get away as quickly as possible, knowing there would be less of a crowd near their neighborhood. The walk home seemed far too long with the overwhelming noise, but Zoro could feel the stress drain from him as he was getting closer to home.

Walking down the familiar street was calming despite the lights decorating most of the houses; at least it was quiet. Zoro let himself enjoy the serene atmosphere before whatever holiday hell awaited him at home. He faltered, however, as he approached the home he shared with a certain cook. The home that remained in the dark with no decorations and lights shining like the rest of the neighborhood. The fact was highly suspicious considering the cook's obsession with all things holiday themed, but Zoro continued walking towards the darkened house. He couldn't even see any lights through the windows, despite knowing Sanji was at home. Well, no use dwelling on it as he walked down the paved path towards the porch. To his surprise, there were lights hanging all over the porch and front of the house, they just weren't on. A sense of dread washed over Zoro as he reached the door, his pace quicker than before. The front door was unlocked, he noted as he gave an experimental turn of the doorknob.

Pushing the door open, Zoro stood in surprise as a white light hit him. It took a moment to adjust to it, but as soon as he did, Zoro noted that it was coming from various lines of simple white Christmas lights leading from the front door over the floor. He entered the house and closed the door behind him before taking a second look at the hall; the lights went from the front door to the staircase, wrapped around the banister all the way upstairs with a line or two spread across the floor, lighting the way on the stairs. There was another set of lights going in the direction of the living room, lighting the dark space of the warm home. Zoro quickly removed his coat and shoes, debating whether to be concerned or not. He called out to Sanji, his voice echoing in the dark space. No reply came, but he was somewhat prepared for that. With careful, almost silent footsteps, Zoro followed the trail of light into the living room.

His path was illuminated, but most of the room was completely dark. He could see the decorated monster of a tree in the corner and various other decorations around the room, but no other lights were on except him guideline on the floor. Zoro could honestly say that he had absolutely no idea what was going on. All the annoyance about the crowd and stupid holiday stuff now drained from his system, Zoro couldn't help but be irritated at the cook.

"Damn it, cook, what the hell is all this? Something's gonna catch on fire if you leave this stuff lying around," Zoro yelled into the darkness, hoping for an answer this time, but none came. Following the lights brought him to the closed dining room door, which was unsettling to say the least; that sliding door was never closed because Sanji thought it was nicer when the living and dining rooms were connected. Still, the lights disappeared under the door and he had no other choice but to open it, ready to yell at the cook again.

Sliding the door open, Zoro was once again hit by white light, leaving him speechless and blinking in confusion.

"_Bienvenue à la maison, ma chérie_*," the cook's sing-song voice reached him as he opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. The lights he had followed from the hallway climbed the walls on either side of the door and covered the ceiling like countless bright stars. A soft chuckle brought his attention to the table where Sanji sat, dressed in a simple white shirt with rolled up sleeves, his head resting on his hands. He looked absolutely stunning under the soft light, with his gentle smile and amusement in his eyes. Zoro had to admit, the lights were nice and nowhere nearly as annoying as the colorful ones blinking away in an epilepsy-inducing frenzy.

"Dinner's getting cold, marimo, sit down," Sanji put an abrupt stop to his thoughts once again. As he directed his gaze from the cook's face, Zoro could indeed notice food on the table set for two. He moved to his seat, all the while trying to remember the last time he was greeted with a romantic dinner, but he could hardly recall the occasion in question. Especially when the dinner in front of him was all of his favorite foods that were in no way connected to the holiday everyone was making a fuss about. Even if he did feel suspicious, Zoro knew better than to question it; the dinner looked amazing, as if he didn't know for a fact that it absolutely was, and he had a hard time restraining himself from digging right in. The cook had, after all, had beat some manners into him, whether he liked to admit it or not.

Embarrassingly so, Zoro already ate half of his meal before thinking of asking about the lights which were highly unusual for Sanji's tastes for Christmas decorations.

"Hey, cook, what's with the lights?" he said in his usual grumpy tone, trying not to let some of his confusion show; the cook would not let him hear the end of it. Expecting the usual snarky reply, Zoro lifted his gaze from the delicious plate of food in front of him and defiantly looked straight into the cook's visible eye. The cook, however, continued in his surprise-the-hell-out-of-the-marimo manner and directed an alluring grin towards him. As Zoro stared at him with now unhidden surprise, Sanji spoke.

"Finish your dinner and you'll see."

Zoro could be called oblivious most of the time, but that grin was one that never slipped past his notice. He could imagine the things Sanji had in store for him, although the reason for such generous treatment was still unknown to him. Still, refusing a completely willing cook was not an option and as subtly as he managed, Zoro hurried with his food. Of course, he was nowhere near subtle enough to deceive the cook, but that was not of importance. He was done in a heartbeat, none the delicious food going to waste as he glanced at Sanji; he was chuckling at the eager marimo, but finished his dinner nonetheless.

Without another word, Sanji stood up and walked over to Zoro, taking his hand. Zoro observed their entangled fingers for a moment, admiring the difference in skin tone, before he was dragged out of his seat. Sanji didn't speak and Zoro couldn't see his face as they walked out into the living room, following the trail of lights into the hall and towards the stairs. Sanji wasn't in a hurry, climbing the stairs with deliberate sways of his hips that had Zoro's eyes fixed on the ass in front of him. It was only at the top of the stairs, when flashes of blue entered his line of sight. Sanji was leading him to the bedroom, following a trail of blue instead of white as they got closer to the door.

"I want to show you a good side of Christmas," Sanji spoke as he stopped in front of the door, the other hand resting on the doorknob. "Close your eyes." He turned towards Zoro for a moment, giving him a small smile, before did as he was told without a complaint for once. He heard the click of the door before Sanji pulled him into the room. The cook's hand let go of him and Sanji gave him the okay to open his eyes. Doing so immediately had Zoro gasping in awe once again.

Just as in the dining room, the ceiling was covered with lights, but they were blue this time. Instead of focusing on them, Zoro glanced at the cook. Sanji's gaze was directed at the lights, a soft smile playing on his lips and he looked unbelievably amazing. Soft blue light shining on his hair and face, leaving the illusion of the cook floating under a watery surface. It was a sight more enticing and appealing than anything he had seen that day. Zoro walked the few steps and lifted his hand, cupping Sanji's face as he stopped in front of the blond. That snapped Sanji's attention from the ceiling and he glanced at Zoro for a moment before the marimo closed the last bit of distance between them, pressing their lips together. His free arm went around the cook's waist in an instant, pressing them together as close as possible.

Sanji deepened the kiss as soon as he could, lifting his hands to Zoro's shoulders as if the marimo would disappear if he let go. The blond's eyes were closed as they kissed, but Zoro's weren't as he couldn't tear his gaze away from the mesmerizing cook. Blue had always been a flattering color for the blond and he undoubtedly knew it. The necessity for air appeared and they broke apart, only to connect their lips once again only moments later. Zoro brought his other arm around Sanji's waist, holding the cook tightly as he lifted him with ease without breaking the kiss. Surprisingly enough, Sanji made no attempt to break away or object the way he was being carried to the bed. Sanji was gently laid on the bed, his grip on Zoro's shoulders loose enough to let the marimo break the kiss and lean away from him.

The view Zoro got was spectacular; the cook laid on the soft covers of the bed bathed in blue light, his eyes shining and a ghost of a smile on his face. It was the affectionate smile Zoro rarely got to see, but it took his breath away every time. Slowly, Zoro let go of the cook, never taking his eyes off of him, and reached for the buttons on the pristine shirt. For a fleeting moment, he remembered with fondness how he used to struggle with the buttons of Sanji's damn shirts once upon a time. It had been frustrating until he got the hang of it and he was able to unbutton the annoying thing in a heartbeat, sliding if off Sanji's chest.

The expanse of soft smooth skin shining in blue was hypnotizing; Sanji didn't fail to notice the effect it all had on Zoro and couldn't help but enjoy every second of it. The undivided attention and adoring gaze was something Zoro never failed to deliver, yet it never ceased to amaze Sanji.

Zoro lowered his head, kissing the first bit of skin he came across. His hands were still gripping the cook's shirt, removing it slowly as Sanji lifted himself just enough to be rid of the cloth. With the shirt out of the way, Sanji shifted his focus onto the one Zoro was wearing; it was in the way and he slid his hands up Zoro's sides, under the shirt, pushing it up while caressing the marimo. He caught on fast and leaned back enough to let Sanji pull the shirt off then throwing it to the side to be forgotten. The marimo's lips were soon back on Sanji's neck, kissing the sensitive flesh as Sanji took the opportunity to explore Zoro's back with his hands as if he didn't know it by heart already.

Blunt nails joined the equation as Sanji traced them down Zoro's exposed back, enjoying every ripple of muscles he felt under his fingertips. The marimo grunted in appreciation, his breath ticking the blond's neck.

Still, Zoro didn't want to waste any time. Lifting himself, he glanced over Sanji once again before ridding the blond of his pants and underwear. The cook looked even better in the unusual lighting while his whole body exposed and Zoro couldn't move for a while, transfixed by the sight before him. Sanji was, however, growing uneasy because of the undivided attention.

"Stop staring, marimo, and get the lube," he said hastily, his voice thick with embarrassment, but also barely contained lust. Zoro finally snapped out of his haze and did as he was told, unbuttoning his pants on the way to the dresser. The light was useful in that regard, he realized, but he still liked the way it made the cook appear better. He located the bottle rather quickly, but didn't take it until his own pants were off.

He could feel eyes on him the whole time, burning into his back as he stripped the last bit of clothing from his body. Zoro smirked to himself before grabbing the bottle and moving back to the bed. The bottle was placed on the bed next to Sanji. after all Zoro thought he wouldn't be needing it just yet, but Sanji seemed to have other plans.

Taking the bottle into his hands, Sanji poured some into his hand and slicked Zoro's already hard cock. Zoro was surprised, but couldn't really object to the action. Once the cook was done with his task, he turned to Zoro and looked straight into his eyes.

"Just do it," he whispered just loud enough for Zoro to hear and that was all it took. Zoro kissed him once again before pushing into the cook, enjoying the moan from Sanji's mouth as if he had heard it for the first time.

"You know…" Zoro said with a smile, his arms around the cook as he stayed still. "I think I'm starting to like Christmas."

*_Welcome home, darling._


End file.
